PM26
"Phanguri and Phantomi Time!" (ファングリさんとファントミタイム！; Fanguri-san to Fantomi Taimu!) is the 26th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 128th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Synopsis The Phantomirage who seemed to have melted away with Sarai's mischief escaped in a crisis! When they came back to the sweets cafe, Jun Oguri was waiting for them again! What is his identity!? What did Oguri come for!? Story Continuing from the previous episode, Phantomirage is in danger of having their identities exposed but they escape by making funny faces. They return to the Sweets Cafe to find a sleeping Minoru. Jun put him to sleep with a special toy hammer so that they can discuss Phantomirage. Phandy tells them to go to his safe by using the akechau key to create a spacetime portal. Jun is actually Phanguri, Phandy's older brother and former thief partner. He gives them the Phantomi Time, a special item that looks like a pocket watch. It has the power to stop Sarai by creating any weapon, even a weapon of annihilation. A cabinet minister is speaking about the importance of transparency and not hiding information, but Sarai and the ikenaiya remove her makeup so she suddenly wants to hide. Phantomirage transform and have another dance battle with Sarai. Once again, Her dancing is so powerful that a wave of Ikenai Power knocks Phantomirage to the ground. Phandy is worried that the shock of using an annihilation weapon will leave Kokomi with permanent emotional scars. Kokomi is in danger of having her identity exposed, but she doesn't mind becoming popcorn if she can protect her friends. The others tell Phantomi Heart that they always stand together, and with Phantomirage's feelings united, they create the kizuna key. Phantomi Heart opens the Phantomi Time and transforms into Kizuna Style. It has the power and colors of all four. Next she creates Phantomi Final and it looks like a water gun. When she shoots, it launches Kumachi. Kumachi is wearing goggles and a vacuum backpack, like Luigi's Mansion. Phantomi Heart spins the water gun while saying phan phan over and over and over until Kumachi completely purifies the gachi gachi gyaku jewel. Phanguri reveals that he knew they wouldn't create a dangerous weapon because Phandy did a good job of raising them. Major Events * The girls meet the real Phandy at his safe for the first time by using the akechau key to open a spacetime portal since they normally Phandy usually talks through weird portals/holograms. * Jun Oguri also goes to the safe. He is actually Phanguri, Phandy's older brother and his former thief partner. * He became an actor so that he can make people happy by stealing their worries and anxieties. * He gives them the Phantomi Time, which has the power to create an annihilation weapon. Characters Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne # Sarai Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga Category:Episode Stub